The pomegranate, Punica granatum L., is an ancient, mystical, unique fruit borne on a small, long-living tree cultivated throughout the Mediterranean region, as far north as the Himalayas, in Southeast Asia, and in California and Arizona in the United States. In addition to its ancient historical uses, pomegranate is used in several systems of medicine for a variety of ailments. Pomegranate constituents appear to act in a synergistic manner. In the past decade, numerous studies on the anti-oxidant, anti-carcinogenic, and anti-inflammatory properties of pomegranate constituents have been published, focusing on treatment and prevention of cancer, cardiovascular disease, dental conditions, bacterial infections and antibiotic resistance, and ultraviolet radiation-induced skin damage. Additionally, most studies of pomegranate have been focused on leaf, flower and seed. However, since pomegranate juice products have become more and more popular in Western countries, pomegranate skin as a waste product of juice, has not yet received some interest.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide useful applications for pomegranate skin, especially in the field of metabolic syndrome treatment.